Behind The Mask
by Kashika Kiranestra
Summary: Topeng yang ia kenakan akan menguak seluruh rahasia yang ia simpan selama ini. [AkaKuro AU!Mythology]


Zaman dahulu kala, Jepang dikuasai oleh dua dewa suci. Izanagi dan Izanami. Dua dewa suci yang melahirkan pulau-pulau di Jepang. Izanagi—Shigehiro merupakan suami dari Izanami. Izanami melahirkan berbagai dewa-dewi yang nantinya menjadi pulau-pulau di Jepang.

Izanami memiliki surai hitam nan panjang yang digelung. Iris kelabu yang selalu menaklukan hati Shigehiro. Ia memiliki paras cantik nan manis—jangan salah, senyuman Izanami mampu membuat Shigehiro tenggelam akan pesona kecantikannya. Izanami selalu mengenakan _kimono_ yang berwarna dasar biru dongker dengan corak bunga sakura. Ia merupakan dewi sekaligus istri Shigehiro yang paling cantik.

Shigehiro sendiri memiliki surai cokelat dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya. Bertubuh tegap nan kekar. Ia selalu mengenakan _hakama_ warna abu-abu—sebagai tanda bahwa ia seorang Izanagi. Shigehiro selalu memperlakukan lembut sang istri—karena Izanami merupakan berlian yang tak bisa terganti.

Mereka hidup dengan damai—sampai suatu hari dimana Izanami akan melahirkan.

Izanami yang akan melahirkan sosok dewa baru, ditemani Shigehiro yang berada di sampingnya. Shigehiro menggenggam tangan sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang membangun semangat Izanami. Begitu bayi tersebut lahir, tubuh Izanami seketika terbakar. Shigehiro terpaku begitu mendapati sang istri mati terbakar dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan. Ia tak berkutik apa pun.

Izanami beserta bayi itu tewas seketika dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Jiwa Izanami pun turun ke Pulau _Yomi_ atau Pulau Kematian. Cinta membuat Shigehiro buta akan kenyataan. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke Pulau _Yomi_ menemui sang istri. Sesampainya di sana, betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati sosok sang istri.

Sosok Izanami begitu mengerikan! Tubuhnya melepuh akibat terbakar dan rupanya menjadi buruk rupa. Shigehiro tercengang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Pulau _Yomi_ meninggalkan sang istri. Izanami murka dengan tindakan Shigehiro. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas dendam dengan membangkitkan seribu pasukan _Oni_ dan _youkai_ untuk mengejar Shigehiro.

Sesampainya di istana, Shigehiro berjalan menuju sebuah kuil di belakang istana. Karena merasa tidak suci, ia melakukan ritual pensucian diri atau _Misogi_. Sebelum mulai, ia melepaskan _hakama_ yang tadi ia pakai ke Pulau _Yomi_ dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dari _hakama_ yang ia kenakan itu, lahirlah dewa-dewi baru. Ada yang jahat maupun baik. Kenapa bisa? Karena _hakama_ yang Shigehiro kenakan sudah ternodai oleh kotornya Pulau _Yomi_.

Setelah itu, barulah ia memulai ritual. Pertama, Shigehiro mencuci mata kiri dan lahirlah dewa matahari, _Amaterasu_. Kedua, ia mencuci mata kanan dan lahirlah dewa bulan, _Tsukuyomi_. Dan yang terakhir, ia membasuh hidung dan lahirlah dewa samudra, _Susanoo_.

Ketiga dewa itu tidak lahir begitu saja, melainkan terdapat cahaya yang keluar dari ritual misogi Shigehiro. Dari cahaya itu, barulah Shigehiro melihat tiga batu permata cantik dengan warna abu-abu, merah, dan biru.

Selesai ritual, Shigehiro pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga Kekaisaran. Begitu sampai di kamar, ia letakkan tiga permata tersebut di atas futon. Setelah itu, barulah ia mengatup kedua tangan sembari memejamkan mata hendak berdoa.

Shigehiro mengulas senyum tipis.

Barulah, begitu ia membuka mata tiga permata tersebut berubah menjadi tiga sosok bayi mungil nan menggemaskan.

Shigehiro sangat menyayangi ketiga anaknya—melebihi sang istri. Ia pun memberi nama ketiga dewa tersebut.

 _Susanoo_ , ia beri nama Chihiro. Merupakan kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara ini. Ia memiliki surai abu-abu dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya. Chihiro memiliki sifat bijaksana dan tegas—tak dipungkiri lagi kalau kakak dari tiga bersaudara ini paling dihormati. Selain itu, ia handal dibidang panah dan _katana_.

 _Amaterasu_ , ia beri nama Seijuurou. Merupakan anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Ia memiliki surai merah yang dipadu dengan iris dwi warna. Parasnya yang tampan sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang cenderung agresif dan absolut. Selain itu, ia handal dibidang _katana_.

 _Tsukuyomi_ , ia beri nama Tetsuya. Merupakan anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ia memiliki suraibiru muda dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya. Paras yang manis sangat serasi dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan baik hati. Selain itu, ia sangat handal dibidang panah.

Ketiga dewa tersebut dikenal sebagai _Minashira No Uzu No Miko_ yang berarti pendeta yang berasal dari pusaran. Mereka bertiga di bawah perintah Shigehiro untuk menyeimbangi bumi dan surga.

 **.**

 **Behind The Mask**

 **Chapter 1 of 3**

 **Kashika Kiranestra**

 **.**

Langit Jepang yang cerah. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran di halaman istana. Perpaduan dari cahaya mentari dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk—tidak kering—adalah suasana yang sangat disukai oleh Sang Pendiri Jepang.

Di balkon istana yang bergaya Jepang kuno, Shigehiro bersimpuh di atas sebuah bantalan duduk.. Teh hijau yang sudah disiapkan dalam sebuah cangkir keramik menemani Sang Dewa untuk menikmati ciptaannya. Terdengar arogan memang, tapi Shigehiro sendiri masih sering merasa terkesiap melihat teritorial Jepang yang menurutnya pribadi sangat indah—terutama ketika musim semi.

Mengangumi hasil ciptaan sendiri—bukan hal yang salah bukan?

Ia terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari pemikiran konyolnya.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Menikmati hembusan angin yang nyaris membuatnya mengantuk. Shigehiro mengambil kembali tehnya yang tersisa setengah.

 _KRATAK._

Iris cokelatnya membola.

Retak.

Perlahan, rasa ketenangan yang berhasil menyusupi sirna.

Perasaan kalut menghantuinya.

' _Ada apa ini?'_

Shigehiro menatap nanar cangkir yang sudah retak itu. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk bersantai.

Sekarang yang harus ia prioritaskan adalah—

"Shigehiro- _dono_ *!"

Perasaannya semakin memburuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari melirik ke arah seorang _samurai_ yang tengah berlutut hormat di sampingnya. Shigehiro sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan kekalutannya.

Namun dari raut prajurit setianya ini, ia bisa memastikan bahwa apa yang sudah alam peringatkan padanya adalah hal yang mutlak.

"Wilayah timur Kyoto diserang oleh sekelompok _Oni_ dan—"

" _Oni_? Bukannya Kyoto timur sudah dijaga oleh _Seiryuu*_?"

" _Seiryuu-sama_ menghilang! Dan sekarang para pendeta sedang berdoa di kuil yang bahkan tidak ada tuannya."

"Lalu ke mana _Sei—"_

Suara ledakan berasal dari lantai satu. Di mana aktivitas utama biasa dilaksanakan. Menghiraukan bawahannya yang masih kalut sendiri, Shigehiro berlari.

"Kau! Perkuat keamanan disekitar kekaisaran! Lindungi titik vital!"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Shigehiro berpikir sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ada apa ini? Ke mana _Seiryuu_? Naga air kepercayaannya untuk melindungi Kota Kyoto –yang paling angker dan mistis di Jepang karena banyaknya _youkai_ tak bertuan yang hobi mengganggu penduduk setempat—hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Shigehiro tahu betul, _Seiryuu_ bukanlah binatang—atau bisa dikatakan dewa jika ia kembali ke wujud manusianya—yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab.

Pasti ada hal lain, namun Shigehiro sendiri belum bisa menebaknya. Sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki kemampuan _Emperor Eye_ seperti putranya yang diwariskan oleh—

Shigehiro terpaku.

Alam nampaknya tengah bersinkronisasi dengan pikirannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Anata._ "

Shigehiro terdiam melihat ruangan utama, di mana mayat-mayat prajurit sudah bergelimpangan sana sini, darah menjadi hiasan utama dari tembok yang sudah diukir dengan ukiran serupa naga, mengotori nilai kesucian dari tempat sakral ini.

Terlebih—

Singgasananya yang sudah diduduki oleh seseorang yang ia anggap eksistensinya sudah lenyap.

"Izanami…"

Senyum licik tersungging di bibir wanita yang tengah duduk sembari menginjak seorang mayat.

Kontras dengan ekspresi terkejut Shigehiro.

 **.**

Jika ia adalah seorang yang melankolis, Shigehiro akan merasa bahwa lututnya lemas. Mungkin ia akan jatuh terduduk sembari membelak, menatap sang empu dalam diam, dan ia menganggap semua ini hanyalah delusi. Merasa dipermainkan oleh alam.

Sayangnya, Shigehiro bukanlah seorang melankolis.

Tapi sekarang ia mendadak merasa melankolis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sayang."

"Kenapa bisa?"

Menelan ludah susah payah sembari mempertahankan agar ekspresinya tidak seperti orang yang ketakutan, Shigehiro menatap sang mantan istri yang sudah mencemari ruangan suci ini.

"Wajah sok kuat itu—kau memang tidak berubah. Tapi sepertinya kau meremehkanku, hm?"

Bangkit dari singgasana Shigehiro, menginjak mayat yang Shigehiro kenali sebagai salah prajurit tertua dengan kasar. Menambah cipratan darah menimbulkan jejak-jejak ketika kaki telanjang yang terselimuti panjangnya _kimono_ berwarna biru tua itu mendekati Shigehiro.

"Aku… tidak pernah meremehkanmu… sekalipun, Izanami. Tapi—"

Izanami mendecak pelan, menggelengkan kepala mendengar nada Shigehiro.

"Shigehiro sayang, kau itu hobi menjilat ludah sendiri ya? Sedetik yang lalu, mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pernah meremehkanku, tapi, setelah itu mengatakan " **tapi** " yang pasti akan berujung ke kejadian di mana aku terbakar ketika kelahiran anak-anak kita, kan?"

Shigehiro mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak menerima sanggahan lagi. Kedatanganku ke sini bukan untuk bernostalgia denganmu seperti pasangan-pasangan tua lain yang hobi bercengkrama berdua sembari tertawa. Tidak."

Senyum misterius terukir di paras cantiknya.

"Apa maumu, Izanami?"

Izanami menatap suaminya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Setelah berpisah denganku dan membesarkan ketiga putra kesayanganku sendirian, kau semakin bodoh ya? Pertanyaan retoris seperti itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban—"

Tiba-tiba, Izanami menghilang dari jarak pandang Shigehiro.

Sang Kaisar terkesiap pelan, namun seketika ia mengingat tabitat dari istrinya itu.

Berterima kasihlah pada kebiasaannya untuk selalu membawa _katana_ dalam situasi apapun—bersantai sekalipun—sehingga sekarang ia bisa membalas serangan dari sang istri yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

 _TRANG!_

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah, Sayang. Menyerang dari belakang—adalah ciri khas seorang Izanami."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya."

Keduanya dalam posisi terlindung. _Katana_ masing-masing beradu.

Sorot mata keduanya sekarang tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang—

Mau tidak mau, Shigehiro harus menerima suratan takdir bahwa ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang pernah dicintainya.

 **.**

Tidak puas dengan satu serangan yang berhasil dihalau, Izanami kembali mengayunkan _katana_ nya dengan brutal. Kali ini ia mengambil lagi sebuah _katana_ yang sebelumnya ia sematkan di bagian pinggang.

Shigehiro menghindar.

Dua _katana_.

Keseimbangan memainkan dua pedang—itu adalah keahlian Izanami yang sangat langka.

Segesit-gesitnya Shigehiro menghindar, Izanami berhasil mengejarnya.

Ayunan demi ayunan dari dua pedang bermata tajam di genggamannya terus dilancarkan.

Membuat Shigehiro yang hanya bersenjatakan satu _katana_ kewalahan.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"

Gaya permainan pedang Izanami kelewat brutal.

Satu goresan berhasil ia torehkan di mata kiri Shigehiro.

' _Sial!'_

Shigehiro mulai terhuyun pelan.

Keseimbangannya mulai tidak stabil perihal mata kirinya yang sangat sakit—tidak bisa dibuka. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa indera pengelihatannya akan kehilangan kemampuan. Sialan pedang beracun milik mantan istrinya.

"Kau memang sudah tua. Sudah sepantasnya pengelihatanmu memburuk. Aku bersimpati."

Nada sarkastik.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Izanami.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan di mana Shigehiro sedang lengah, ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas dada Shigehiro, membuat sang empu menjerit dan tendangan yang dilancarkan Izanami membuatnya tersungkur.

Punggungnya membentur tembok utama dari Kekaisaran. Mungkin tulangnya sudah ada yang retak beberapa.

Rasa nyeri mulai menggerayangi tubuh. Dada dan punggung—keduanya lumpuh telak.

Darah perlahan merebes dari sudut bibir, menandakan luka dalam sudah dialaminya.

 _Kinagashi_ dan _haori_ nya ternodai oleh darah.

Selang jarak beberapa meter, Izanami sudah menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah. Iris kelabu yang memiliki sorot seperti pembunuh menatap Shigehiro dengan tatapan jijik.

Kedua _katana_ nya ia sentuhkan ke tanah.

Ujung metal beradu dengan tanah. Bunyi memekakkan telinga membuat genderang telinga Shigehiro serasa nyaris pecah.

' _Bergeraklah!'_

Shigehiro mengumpat dalam hati.

Pikirannya memaksa untuk bergerak—setidaknya menghindar—namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

Tetap diam. Terpaku dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan darah yang terus mengalir dari ujung bibir.

"Sudah menyerah, Pak Tua?"

Sial. Langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Telinga Shigehiro mendadak jadi sangat sensitif.

Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa merasakan goresan pedang yang sudah terangkat dari tanah.

"Aku akan membuatnya cepat. Kau tidak akan menderita lebih lama lagi, Sayang."

Shigehiro menutup matanya perlahan. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Sial. Kenapa tubuhnya harus menjadi sangat lemah di kondisi seperti ini?!

Suara asing yang sangat cepat–diasumsikan Shigehiro sebagai _katana_ Izanami—membelah udara terdengar sangat kentara.

' _Sekarang adalah ajalku.'_

Tawa sarkastik dari Izanami bukanlah melodi yang indah untuk menutup hidup.

 **.**

' _Hah?'_

Shigehiro membuka matanya pelan. Tebasan telak di jantung yang harusnya sudah dilancarkan Izanami… mana?

" _Chichi-ue!_ "

Suara yang sangat dikenali Shigehiro malah menjadi pengganti dari melodi sarkastik Izanami.

 _TRANG!_

" _Chichi-ue_ tidak apa-apa?"

Terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Shigehiro bahkan tidak menyadari tubuhnya sudah dilindungi oleh kedua putranya yang masing-masing.

Sebuah panah menancap di jarak yang tadi merupakan pertengahan dari jarak Izanami sebelum ia menyerangnya.

"Seijuurou, Chihiro—apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Izanami membelakkan mata perlahan—melihat kedua sosok yang menghalangi ambisinya.

"Seijuurou—Chihiro… kalian sudah dewasa…"

"Seijuurou _nii-sama_! Chihiro _nii-sama_!" perhatian Izanami teralihkan.

Iris _baby blue_ yang sangat ia kenali. Pemuda mungil yang perlahan muncul dari kumpulan awan putih yang membentuk siluet manusia—

"Lama sekali, Tetsuya. Cepatlah!"

Pemuda itu—yang dipanggil Tetsuya—mengangguk dan menggendong Shigehiro lalu menghilang dari jarak pandang Izanami.

"Ah… Tsukuyomi- _chan_ … Bayi mungil yang manis sudah dewasa juga."

Seijuurou dan Chihiro semakin sangsi melihat sosok wanita di depan mereka.

"Siapa kau, Nona?"

Tapi entah kenapa, Chihiro pribadi merasa familiar.

Iris kelabu wanita itu—ia merasa seperti melihat dirinya dalam tubuh wanita bersurai hitam panjang.

"Chihiro putraku—semakin tampan saja."

Iris dwi warna dan kelabu terbelak bersamaan.

Putra?

"Jangan bermain-main dengan kami, wanita tua sialan!" Seijuurou geram. Pergeseran posisi kaki perlahan. Kuda-kuda pertahanan dilakukan.

Iris kelabu Izanami bertemu dengan sorot berang dari dwi warna Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Ah—tapi berhubung yang mengasuh kalian adalah orang brengsek macam Shigehiro—tidak heran sih."

Izanami tersenyum sembari menurunkan pedangnya. Seakan-akan ia tengah menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Namun Chihiro tidak terkecoh.

"Seijuurou anak yang cerdas, pasti kau ingat setelah melihat ini."

Iris Izanami perlahan berubah menjadi emas dan senyum anggun tidak lepas dari paras cantiknya.

Senyum yang persis dengan Tetsuya—

Iris—emas dan kelabu—

"Kau!"

"Seijuurou! Jangan lengah!"

Suara teriakan sang kakak menyadarkan Seijuurou. Menyadarkan sang surai merah bahwa mereka—ah tidak.

Tetsuya dan ayahnya sedang dalam bahaya.

Tangan kanan Izanami yang terentang dan pedangnya yang perlahan menyusupi tanah—tidak salah lagi.

Wanita—bukan. Ibunya sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian Tetsuya yang sedang bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Jangan meremehkan naluri seorang ibu, Seijuurou."

"Sial!"

Seijuurou segera melesat pergi—meninggalkan Chihiro dan Izanami.

 **.**

Sebagai dewa, Chihiro merasa hidupnya penuh dengan drama duniawi.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia diceritakan oleh sang ayah mengenai sosok ibu—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia kenali—meninggal ketika melahirkan ketiganya, sekarang ia malah berhadapan dengan sosok–yang kalau boleh—ia sebut sebagai _zombie_. Mayat hidup?

Dan tidak semulus prakiraannya. Mendadak ibunya yang dulu sangat mencintai ayahnya sekarang muncul, sebagai seorang antagonis.

Mungkin setelah ini untuk menambah unsur dramatis—ia akan mendengarkan cerita bahwa sang ayah meninggalkan ibunya di saat dahulu hingga meninggal dan sekarang arwah penasarannya membalaskan dendam dan bla, bla, bla.

Dramatis.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini, _Haha-ue_?"

Izanami menatap putra pertamanya dengan tatapan nanar, "Shigehiro tidak pernah menceritakan kisah kita?"

Chihiro menautkan sebelah alis.

"Maksudnya? Beliau hanya menceritakan bagaimana _Haha-ue_ meninggal dan—"

"Oh, jadi dia tidak pernah bercerita kisah yang sebenarnya?"

Izanami tertawa.

" _Sasuga,_ Shigehiro. Tepat seperti dugaanku."

"Aku—"

"Aku tebak pasti dia tidak menceritakan bagaimana ia meninggalkanku dan menghianatiku di Pulau _Yomi_ dulu?"

Chihiro terbelak mendengar nada gentir yang terselip.

 **.**

Atap kekaisaran adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di pikiran Tetsuya ketika melihat ayahnya yang terkapar lemas.

Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membawa Sang Ayah ke dalam—ke kamarnya karena penjaga kekaisaran sudah lumpuh. Akan sulit baginya untuk menghadapi serangan mendadak jika berada di dalam bangunan.

Membaringkan Sang Ayah di atap yang tidak rata dan resiko untuk terjatuh sangat besar (namun Tetsuya sudah membangun _kekkai_ tersendiri untuknya dan sang ayah agar aman). Merobek _kinagashi_ yang bersimbah darah di bagian dada, Tetsuya menempelkan telapak tangannya dan perlahan cahaya kebiruan berpedar. Menyelimuti kedua tangannya.

"Tetsuya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Chichi-ue_. Kita berada di tempat yang aman sekarang."

Tetsuya mendecih perlahan.

Ia merasa racun yang berpendam di tubuh Shigehiro mulai menyebar. Membuatnya sulit untuk melancarkan mantra penyembuh.

"Sial."

"Tetsuya—"

"Tenang saja, _Chichi-ue_. Racunnya akan segera kukeluarkan!" Tetsuya sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nada paniknya. Ia tidak ingin Sang Ayah mengetahui betapa kuat racun yang menggegoroti tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, racunnya sangat kuat. Tapi, Tetsuya—"

Tangan Shigehiro bergerak perlahan menunjuk arah utara.

"Ada apa, _Chi_ —"

Sial.

Iris Tetsuya membelak melihat sebuah _katana_ tak bertuan—dengan kecepatan di atas normal melesat ke arah mereka.

Sial.

Seluruh tenaga sudah terlanjur ia kerahkan untuk mengobati luka sang ayah.

Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi. Bahkan rasanya _kekkai_ yang ia bangun akan mudah ditembus oleh _katana_ itu.

' _Sial!'_

Nekat.

Sementara sebelah tangan masih melakukan penyembuhan, sebelahnya mulai meraih busur serta panah dan perlahan muncul seiring cahaya putih menyelimuti tangannya yang terbebas.

Tetsuya memicingkan mata.

Dan ketika pedang itu menembus _kekkainya,_ membuat pelindung gaib tersebut retak—

 _TRANG!_

Tetsuya terbelak.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, Tetsuya."

 _Katana_ tak bertuan itu jatuh dan retak.

Hancur berkeping-keping setelah berhadapan dengan _katana_ milik Seijuurou yang terselimuti cahaya merah.

"Seijuurou _nii-sama_!"

"Kemampuan spesialmu adalah penyembuhan. Lebih baik kau fokus dengan tubuh _Chihi-ue_ yang masih lemah. Aku akan menjadi perisaimu."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar pujian terselubung dari kalimat Seijuurou.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Seijuurou _nii-sama._ "

Terlepas dari pandangan Tetsuya, Seijuurou menatap sebelah barat—di mana taman utama kekaisaran yang menjadi medan perang antara Chihiro dan Ibunya.

Firasat buruk menghampiri Seijuurou. Ia meremas _kinagashi_ nya pelan sembari menggigit bibir tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya.

' _Aku harap firasatku ini tidak benar. Kau harus selamat,_ _Aniki_ _!"_

 **.**

"Pulau…. _Yomi_?"

Chihiro sekarang benar-benar bingung. Dari cerita Sang Ayah—ia hanya diceritakan bahwa tubuh ibunya terbakar ketika melahirkan secara tiba-tiba. Entah karena apa dan ketika Sang Ayah mengetahui bahwa jiwa Izanami berada di Pulau _Yomi_ , ia segera menyusul ke sana.

Selesai.

Lalu apa yang salah?

"Pulau Kematian, Chihiro sayang."

"Jiwa yang sudah meninggal—memang seharusnya di sana kan, _Haha-ue_?"

Izanami tertawa pelan.

"Memang benar, Chihiro sayang. Namun tidakkah Chihiro tahu—bahwa dewa terkuat seperti Shigehiro pun bisa mengembalikan jiwa yang sudah terjebak di sana?"

Oh. Nampaknya Chihiro mulai mengerti.

"Aku tebak _Chichi-ue_ tidak melakukan hal seperti itu padamu?"

Tawa Izanami makin keras. Mau tidak mau Chihiro merasa sedikit takut.

"Apa kau tahu—bahwa kekuasaan—kecantikan—bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan yang membuat keadaan berbalik secara tiba-tiba?"

Iris Chihiro membelak.

Firasatnya benar.

"Sepertinya kau bisa menebaknya, Chihiro. Nah, karena kau sudah tahu, mungkin ada baiknya, untuk memberi hadiah penghargaan padamu—"

Hunusan _katana_.

Seketika, tubuhnya mati rasa dan pikirannya terasa tercabik-cabik.

"Nikmati mimpimu—Chihiro sayang. Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan kejamnya dunia ini. _Haha-ue_ menyayangimu."

Tubuh itu limbung seiring air mata mulai membasahi wajah Izanami. Sebelum sosok wanita itu menghilang secara perlahan.

 **.**

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou terhenyak secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Shigehiro sudah pulih. Namun itu tidak membuat keduanya merasa lebih baik.

Malah mereka merasa gelisah.

Seijuurou meremat _katana_ nya semakin erat.

"Seijuurou… Chihiro—"

"Aku akan ke tempat _Aniki._ Tetsuya, jaga _Chichi ue._ "

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin membantah Seijuurou karena nada yang digunakan Seijuurou sangatlah tidak biasa.

Nada kepanikan yang terlontar dari kakaknya yang selalu bertingkah seakan-akan dunia berada di bawah kendalinya itu membuat Tetsuya semakin takut.

"Hati-hati, Seijuurou _nii-sama_ ," bisik Tetsuya lirih.

 **.**

Seijuurou menjejakkan kaki.

Keadaan terlalu sepi.

Ekspektasi Seijuurou, suara dentingan _katana_ dan teriakan demi teriakan akan menjadi melodi utama di medan perang ini.

Tapi ini mencurigakan.

Perlahan, kaki yang terselimuti oleh kaos kaki yang dipadu dengan sandal jerami itu mendekati tempat Chihiro dan Izanami.

Iris dwi warna itu hanya bisa terbelak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Chihiro. Kakaknya. Tewas dengan sebuah _katana_ tertancap di dada.

Iris abu yang masih terbuka itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

Memandang nanar dengan bekas air mata mengalir yang masih sangat kentara.

Seijuurou tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Syok.

Namun Seijuurou bukanlah tipe yang mudah menangis.

Ia berlutut, memandangi jasad kakaknya sebelum mencabut _katana_ yang menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya sang kakak dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

 **.**

"Chihiro _nii-sama! Nii-sama!"_

Seijuurou hanya berdiri sembari diam membisu. Memandang Tetsuya yang tengah berlutut sembari terus memaksakan tangannya yang diselimuti cahaya biru muda di dada Chihiro. Suara bergetar Tetsuya terus-menerus memanggil nama kakak tertua mereka.

Shigehiro yang sudah pulih, melihat putranya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ayo bangun, Chihiro _nii-sama!_ Kau tidak mau terus-terusan tidur di terik matahari di atap begini kan? Bangun, Chihiro _nii-sama! Nii—_ "

"Cukup, Tetsuya. _Aniki_ sudah tidak ada."

Seijuurou memegang pundak Tetsuya. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit melihat adik bungsunya yang sejak tadi memanggil nama sang kakak yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa kembali.

"Seijuurou _nii—"_

Tidak dipungkiri, hati Seijuurou terasa diremas-remas melihat adiknya yang rapuh seperti ini. Selama ini, Chihiro adalah sosok yang paling disayang Tetsuya. Kakak sulung yang sangat dihormati dan dijadikan patokan oleh Tetsuya. Kakak sulung yang selama ini menjadi teman sekaligus saudara yang paling dekat dengan Tetsuya—bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Relakan, Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou sembari memegang tangan Tetsuya yang tadinya diselimuti cahaya biru, kemudian menuntun tangan itu untuk menutup kelopak mata Chihiro yang sudah mendingin dan pucat.

" _Nii-sama._ "

"Menangislah. Kali ini aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Memeluk tubuh mungil sang adik. Dewa Matahari menjadi sandaran dari sang Dewa Bulan—yang tengah menangisi kepergian dari Dewa Samudra.

Keseimbangan dunia tidak akan sama lagi.

Seijuurou bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun untuk menyakiti adik bungsunya dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **10 years later**_

Irama ritmik dari derap kuda yang berlari menyusuri padang rumput terdengar nyaring di telinga.

Dua kuda—berwarna putih dan cokelat muda—sedang beradu kecepatan. Berlari beriringan di atas permadani hijau.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya—para menunggang kuda mengeratkan cengkraman pada tali tunggangan seiring suara bariton menjadi melodi yang terproses dari pita suara setelah keheningan dan deru napas keduanya menjadi penghias dari kesunyian alam.

Menghentakkan tali tunggangan secara beriringan, keduanya memberi isyarat nonverbal terhadap peliharaan kesayangan mereka untuk mempercepat tempo.

Seijuurou mendahului Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, fokuskan pandanganmu. Sebentar lagi target akan terlihat."

Sang Kakak menoleh ke belakang, melihat adiknya yang tertinggal sepersekian detik itu mengangguk.

Mengendorkan pegangannya pada tali—namun tidak mengendorkan kewaspadaan dan postur tegapnya—Tetsuya meraih busur serta anak panah yang sedari tadi ia sematkan. Menjadi ornamen tersendiri di punggung mungil Sang Dewa Bulan.

Busur ditarik. Postur yang kelewat anggun, seakan-akan Tetsuya saat itu tengah memainkan harpa—jika saja tidak ada anak panah bermata tajam yang menjadi subyek utama dari senjata serangan jarak jauh itu.

Iris biru langit yang teduh memincing. Mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap alam sekitar. Mencari-cari target yang menjadi obyek utama dalam latihannya kali ini.

"Fokus. Jangan lengah, Tetsuya. Kuda, panah, dan sasaran adalah tiga hal riskan yang harus mencapai keseimbangan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Titah Seijuurou tenggelam dari derap kuda Tetsuya. Samar-samar ia hiraukan. Tetsuya sudah mendapati target yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari mendaratnya mata tajam sang anak panah.

Seijuurou berhenti. Memandang Tetsuya dengan tatapan tajam.

Menunggu lesatan anak panah.

Layaknya telepati, nampaknya Tetsuya menyadari arti dari tatapan Sang Kakak—walau saat ini ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memandang wajah tampan _Amaterasu_.

Rahang mengeras, diikuti dengan anggukan.

"Aku menunggu, Tetsuya."

Jari-jari lentik Tetsuya mulai menggapai udara. Melepas anak panah dari busur yang sejak tadi sudah melengkung tajam.

Membelah angin dengan kecepatan dan suara yang bahkan cukup kentara untuk benda yang membelah partikel amat kecil dari udara yang bergerak itu.

Seijuurou mengulas senyum tipis.

Tepat sasaran!

Torehan yang subuh tadi ia ukir di sebuah pohon tua di bagian barat lapangan—yang nyaris tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang karena torehan yang sangat tipis dan tubuh kecoklatan dari batang pohon tua itu adalah kamuflase yang mengecoh—bisa dibidik Tetsuya dengan sempurna.

Dengan situasi yang tergolong tidak mudah, di mana sang empu harus membagi konsentrasi antara memegang kendali kuda, menjaga keseimbangan, sudut, dan tegasnya tarikan busur untuk mencapai hasil maksimal, serta pengamatan yang rinci perihal alam bebas yang menjadi medan latihannya—Tetsuya berhasil membuatnya terkesima dengan kemajuan yang tergolong cepat ini.

Seijuurou menarik pegangan talinya, mengisyaratkan kuda kesayangannya untuk berhenti. Mendekati Sang Adik yang tengah berjalan menuju pohon yang menjadi korban bidikannya tadi.

"Kerja yang bagus, Tetsuya. Kemajuanmu pesat." Tepukan di pundak Tetsuya dapati.

Tarikan kecil di sudut bibir tipis Tetsuya. "Terima kasih, Seijuurou _nii-sama._ "

Dengan kaki yang sudah meminjak tanah, Tetsuya mencabut paksa anak panah yang melukai batang pohon tua itu. Membersihkan dan hendak menyimpan kembali sebelum tangan Seijuurou mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tetsuya heran sembari menaikkan alis.

"Kekuatan dan daya yang diklaim oleh anak panah akan berkurang kalau sudah pernah digunakan. Terutama kalau kau menggunakannya untuk membidik benda yang tergolong cukup keras seperti pohon ini. Lihat saja, kau hampir melubangi pohon ini dan ada bagian yang penyok di ujung mata panah. Pasti setelah ini jika digunakan lagi, tidak akan bisa menembus sedalam tadi." Kakaknya cerewet, Tetsuya tahu itu.

"Tapi—"

"Buang saja Tetsuya. Kau masih punya banyak."

Mengibarkan bendera putih, Tetsuya menuruti Seijuurou sebelum keduanya kembali menunggang kuda masing-masing dan kembali ke Kekaisaran.

.

"Hei, berhenti!"

Tepat di gerbang utama Kekaisaran, kuda putih itu berhenti. Seijuurou sontak melompat turun dan mengelus surai yang menjuntai dari kuda yang sudah menjadi rekannya sejak remaja.

"Anak pintar."

Dibalas dengan dengusan senang dari kuda putih itu.

Menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk mengikutinya, memasuki istana sembari menggiring kuda kembali ke istal yang terletak di bagian timur istana.

"Seijuurou- _dono_. Tetsuya- _dono_."

Baru setengah berjalanan, keduanya yang memutuskan untuk memasuki Kekaisaran melalui jalan samping—lorong yang langsung terhubung dengan belakang istal—dikejutkan oleh suara yang familiar. Sontak, kedua saudara itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan telinga rubah di kepala. _Youkai_ klan _kitsune_ *. Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis begitu mendapati dua saudara itu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Tatsuya- _san_?" tanya Tetsuya sembari melepas kantung anak panah serta busur yang tergantung manis di punggungnya, lalu menggenggamnya.

Pria itu—Tatsuya menjawab, "Anda berdua dipanggil oleh Shigehiro- _dono_."

" _Chichi_ - _ue_ memanggil kami?" Perhatian Seijuurou teralihkan. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam _katana_ nya yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Tatsuya mengangguk.

"Iya, Beliau sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Segera bergegas."

"Ba—"

"Tapi sebelum itu, mungkin kalian bisa menyimpan dulu senjata kalian di kamar. Tahu kan, Shigehiro- _dono_ seperti apa?" nada mengingatkan yang lembut terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Tetsuya menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, " _Chichi_ - _ue_ pasti akan menceramahi kami karena dianggap tidak sopan."

"Betul sekali." Terbesit nada puas yang implisit. Seakan-akan jawaban Tetsuya adalah hal yang fantantis. "Sekarang bergegaslah. Beliau sudah menunggu kalian daritadi."

Iblis yang merangkap pelayan pribadi dari Shigehiro itu meninggalkan mereka. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, keduanya tidak pernah merasa heran mengapa ayah mereka memilih pemuda bersurai hitam itu sebagai pelayan yang melayaninya seumur hidup—hingga meninggal.

Sifat keibuan sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas dan alamiah tersendiri dari seorang _youkai_ bernama Tatsuya.

 **.**

"Seijuurou _nii_ - _sama_ , kenapa ya _Chichi_ - _ue_ memanggil kita? Apakah kita berbuat salah?" tanya Tetsuya bingung.

Keduanya kini tengah menyusuri koridor utama. Derit kayu yang menjadi material utama dari bangunan tersebut terdengar seiring langkah kaki yang berlapis kaus kaki berpijak.

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, jangan membuat Beliau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin kena ceramahnya."

Tetsuya terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou _nii_ - _sama_."

 **.**

" _Moshiwakearimasenga taiki_ *, _Chichi_ - _ue_."

Ruang utama merupakan ruangan yang di tempati Shigehiro. Singasana Sang Dewa.

Ruangan dengan ukuran lima kali lima meter yang berhiaskan dinding ukiran naga merah. Lampion bundar berwarna putih menggantung menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

Pajangan _katana_ yang mengandung nilai sejarah tersendiri, tertata rapi pada rak yang menggantung di dinding. Kaca tembus pandang menjadi pelindung dari benda sakral yang berperan penting dalam umur panjang Sang Dewa.

Di sebelah kiri terlihat sebuah balkon yang langsung menuju ke taman Kekaisaran.

Taman rindang yang begitu indah. Didukung suasana musim semi, pepohonan Sakura tumbuh subur di taman tersebut. Kelopak berwarna merah muda tidak jarang tertiup angin dan mendarat tanpa dosa di ruangan Shigehiro. Sebuah kolam ikan, _pond_ yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman air yang simpel serta ikan-ikan koi yang menghidupi habitat air tawar tersebut tampak berenang-renang sendiri, Suara blup-blup samar serta gelembung mungil adalah pertanda tersendiri mengenai riangnya makhluk yang sering diibaratkan sebagai simbol _Yin_ dan _Yang_ tersebut.

Dan dikelilingi pemandangan yang membuat setiap orang merasakan kesejukan hati—Singgasana megah Sang Dewa, tertata manis di ruang utama.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berlutut hormat di hadapan Shigehiro yang tengah duduk di sana. Sangat sopan—untuk ukuran ayah dan anak. Keduanya sangat menghormati Shigehiro melebihi apapun.

Bagi mereka, Shigehiro memiliki aura wibawa yang berbeda di antara yang lain. Sudah banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Shigehiro untuk mereka. Jika dipaksa untuk mengingat, keduanya mungkin akan terus menerus terjebak dalam kepingan memori yang membludak. Jika dihitung jari pun—rasanya masih kurang.

Shigehiro tersenyum mendapati kedua putranya yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu."

" _Iiee_ , _Chichi_ - _ue_. Sudah sepantasnya kami berlaku seperti ini," jawab Seijuurou.

Tersenyum geli.

"Tegakkan badan kalian. Kemudian duduklah. Ini perintah." Shigehiro menghela napas lalu menyuruh kedua putranya untuk duduk di bantal kecil yang sudah disiapkan. Keduanya menurut lalu duduk sesuai perintah sang ayah. Iris hitam Shigehiro memandang lekat kedua figur putranya.

Berdeham sebentar.

"Apakah kalian tahu maksud tujuanku memanggil kalian kemari?"

Nada yang biasa ia gunakan dalam rapat formal. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya memiliki firasat bahwa tema percakapan mereka kali ini akan berat.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, " _Sumimasen_ , _Chichi_ - _ue_. Tapi kami tidak tahu tujuan _Chichi_ - _ue_ memanggil kami kemari."

Shigehiro mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh _Chichi_ - _ue_ kepada kami." Seijuurou menjawab ragu sembari menaikkan sebelah alis. Tidak melepas pandangannya pada Sang Ayah.

Shigehiro menjentikkan jemari.

" _Sasuga_ , Seijuurou. Kau memang putraku yang paling cerdas."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, _Chichi_ - _ue_ ," ujar Seijuurou dengan nada datar.

"Seijuurou dan Tetsuya." Iris kecoklatan Shigehiro menatap kedua putranya tajam. Tidak ada basa-basi lagi.

Keduanya mau tidak mau menelan ludah mendapati tatapan tajam Shigehiro.

"Kalian sadar, sudah berapa lama kalian hidup?"

Pertanyaan aneh terlontar.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling memandang bingung.

" _Sumimasen_ , maksud _Chichi_ - _ue_ apa?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada ragu. Nada yang menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin memastikan keakuratan pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Ah, _Chichi_ - _ue_ hanya bertanya, sudah berapa kalian hidup?"

"Err… seratus?"

Kali ini Seijuurou yang bersuara. Dengan mimik yang nyaris sama dengan Tetsuya.

Bukannya menjawab, Shigehiro malah terkekeh.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali ya. Tidak mengerti apa yang akan aku bicarakan? Aku pikir, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah anak-anakku yang cerdas dari cara kalian menebak tujuanku memanggil kalian tadi?" tanyanya separuh geli dan separuh menyindir.

"Uh, maaf _Chichi_ - _ue_ , tapi kami hanya bisa menebak sampai _**'sesuatu yang penting'**_ saja. Sesuatu yang penting itu relatif dan tergantung dari _Chichi_ - _ue_ sendiri, kami tidak bisa menebaknya." Tetsuya angkat bicara.

Tensi di ruang kebesaran Shigehiro menjadi sedikit naik. Tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh kedua putranya menjadi komponen utama dari perihal naiknya tensi—menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Jangan terlalu serius Tetsuya, Seijuurou. _Chichi_ - _ue_ hanya bercanda tadi," beo Shigehiro lantang. Masih dengan tawa yang terselip disela-sela perkataan—berusaha memecahkan situasi yang terlalu tegang itu.

Kedua putra Shigehiro itu terdiam, membuat tawa Shigehiro perlahan lenyap—dan kesunyian yang sangat tidak nyaman lagi-lagi menyelimuti ketiganya.

Terkadang Shigehiro pribadi sampai heran, apa kedua putranya ini tidak memiliki selera humor—atau selera humor mereka berdua sangat buruk?

Tidak jarang situasi yang lazimnya disebut sunyiseperti ini terjadi.

Dan Shigehiro belum kapok juga menciptakan lelucon yang humornya hanya bisa dinikmati oleh dirinya sendiri—membuat situasi sedemikian rupa terus terulang.

Merasa wibawanya jatuh, Shigehiro berdeham.

Berusaha mengembalikan situasi serius yang tadi ia hancurkan sendiri—dan aksinya itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang nampaknya tengah melanglang buana dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Nah—tujuanku memanggil kalian itu sebenarnya—"

Lagi-lagi interupsi.

Kali ini bukan dari intensi Shigehiro sendiri yang mengadakaan sesi komedi dadakan gagal lagi—

Samar-samar, ketiganya mendengar suara bariton berfrekuensi tinggi, nyaris seperti sopran mendekati ruangan Shigehiro.

Sayup-sayup mereka juga mendengar suara bass yang sangat mereka kenali—serta suara lembut dari Tatsuya.

 _BRAK!_

"Tetsuyacchi! Seijuuroucchi! Lama tidak berjumpa!"

Pintu dibuka dengan sembrono oleh sang empu bersuara frekuensi tinggi.

Seijuurou memutar bola mata. Tetsuya menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Tepat seperti dugaan mereka.

"Oh. Halo, Ryouta- _kun_."

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_ Tetsuyacchi! Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bertemu denganku sepertinya!"

"Memang kok. Kedatanganmu bukan sesuatu yang baru juga kan."

Terkesan datar, namun memberi kesan penolakan yang tegas bagi sang empu yang sekarang tengah mengumbar air mata buayanya dan bergelayutan meminta pembelaan dari pemuda _kitsune_ yang hanya tertawa.

"Ryouta, jangan nangis dong. Kau tahu kan alasan kita ke sini itu apa." Suara bass milik Shuuzou— _youkai_ klan _tanuki*_ yang tengah mengambil wujud pemuda tampan dengan surai malam itu membuka percakapan baru.

Mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou.

"Oh, halo Shuuzou, tumben sekali ke sini," sapa Seijuurou sopan.

Nijimura membalasnya dengan senyuman, sebelum sang surai malam menghadap ke arah Shigehiro dan membungkuk sopan—seolah-olah meminta maaf atas tingkah laku adik seperguruannya—Ryouta—yang sedikit kurang ajar.

Shigehiro hanya tersenyum simpul. Kembali timbul perasaan geli karena generasi di bawahnya ini serius semua.

"Duduklah, Shuuzou, Ryouta. Tatsuya, terima kasih sudah mengantar mereka ke sini."

Titah Shigehiro direspon dengan patuh oleh Shuuzou dan Ryouta—dan bungkukan hormat dari Tatsuya sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu dari ruang kebesaran Sang Dewa.

Meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang bersimpuh berjejer di depan Sang Dewa Tertinggi.

 **.**

"Berhubung kalian semua sudah di sini. Aku tidak akan mengulur waktu lagi."

Shigehiro kembali mengucap kalimat pembuka.

"Seijuurou dan Tetsuya."

Yang disebut namanya bereaksi nonverbal. Gestur keduanya menunjukkan bahwa mereka cukup terkejut dipanggil duluan.

"Mengenai yang aku tanya tadi—bisa dijawab?"

Shuuzou dan Ryouta mengernyitkan kening. Keduanya baru saja tiba, jelas saja tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi topik terdahulu dari ayah ketiga anak ini.

"Iya, _Chichi_ - _ue_." Seijuurou menjawab lantang, "Kami sudah hidup, kurang lebih, seratus tahun?"

"Dan, selama hidup kalian yang lama itu, apa kalian merasa ada yang kurang? Seperti ada yang belum kalian laksanakan?"

Selesai dengan humor gagal, Shigehiro sekarang berusaha dengan tebak-tebakan.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali mematung. Keduanya merenung, berusaha memikirkan apa hal yang terlewat—atau belum terlaksana—selama hidup mereka yang abadi.

Setelah kematian Chihiro, hidup mereka tentram dan damai. Layaknya air yang mengalir tanpa ada satu hambatan pun. Lantas, apa yang kurang dari mereka?

Kedua Dewa itu mulai berpikir keras. Seperti biasa, ayahnya ini memang senang bermain tebak-tebakkan. Untuk itu, tidaklah mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shigehiro. Keduanya sempat berpikir, bahwa ketika Shigehiro wafat, maka salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi penerus tahta Kekaisaran ini.

Dan untuk menjadi penerus sang ayah mereka butuh seorang _youkai_ yang menjadi pelayan setia—

Layaknya diikat benang merah, sinkronisasi keduanya berjalan sempurna.

Dua kepala, bersurai merah dan biru langit kembali memandang satu sama lain.

"Menentukan pelayan untuk kita sendiri?!"

Tidak sengaja berseru bersamaan, Tetsuya menutup bibirnya dengan tangan tanpa sadar, kemudian menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Merasa sedikit tidak sopan berseru seperti tadi.

Di sini, otak cerdik Seijuurou kembali bekerja setelah beberapa saat dilanda _error_.

"Lalu, kedatangan Ryouta dan Shuuzou hari ini—"

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebak, Sei," potong Shigehiro cepat.

Secara otomatis, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengubah posisi duduk mereka—bergeser sedikit, menjadi berhadapan dengan Shuuzou dan Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersujud di hadapan mereka.

Jarak dua tatami memisahkan mereka.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memandang kedua rekan yang sudah mereka kenal sejak kecil dengan tatapan sangsi.

"Hei—Shuuzou, Ryouta—"

"Saya, Shuuzou, seorang _youkai_ klan _tanuki_ , siap melayani Anda, _Amaterasu-sama._ Seumur hidup dan hanya ajal yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Sama dengan Shuuzou yang seenaknya memotong perkataan Seijuurou, Ryouta pun mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Saya, Ryouta, seorang _youkai_ klan _inugami_ *, siap melayani Anda, _Tsukuyomi-sama_.Seumur hidup dan hanya ajal yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Shigehiro menatap kedua putra serta _youkai_ kepercayaannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Umur kalian sudah dewasa—dan aku yang semakin tua ini cepat atau lambat akan membutuhkan pengganti. Salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi Dewa Tertinggi—dan aku yakin, Shuuzou serta Ryouta adalah pelayan yang cocok untuk kalian."

Seijuurou yang semula memfokuskan tatapannya pada Shuuzou yang masih membungkuk dihadapannya—sekarang kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Sang Ayah.

" _Chichi_ - _ue_ , kenapa kau merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou tidak langsung dijawab. Selaan berupa suruhan untuk menegakkan badan bagi Ryouta dan Shuuzou dilontarkan dahulu.

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun, kalian berdua—sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin menduduki tahta. Oleh karena itu, semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu kalian sama sekali belum pernah melakukan perekrutan pelayan abadi secara resmi." Shigehiro memulai petuahnya lagi, "Namun, dari apa yang aku pantau selama ini, kalian berempat bertingkah persis seperti itu—bedanya tanpa adanya peresmian. Dan aku tahu, ini lancang, namun jika dibiarkan, kalian tidak akan mengambil aksi terlebih dahulu. Maafkan _Chichi_ - _ue_ yang sedikit memaksa, namun situasi mengharuskan."

Keempatnya menunggu ucapan Shigehiro yang terkesan menggantung itu untuk dilanjutkan.

Penasaran, apakah kalimat selanjutnya juga mengandung kejutan atau tidak.

"Jika kurang seperti keinginan kalian, _Chichi_ - _ue_ minta maaf. Silahkan utarakan, siapa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian jadikan sebagai pelayan," lanjut Shigehiro lagi.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Entah sudah berapa pertanyaan tidak bisa dijawab. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya.

Kedua saudara itu mendadak merasa bodoh—

"Bagaimana Seijuurou, Tetsuya?"

Shigehiro menunggu dengan sabar.

"… jika kalian tidak menjawab, maka akan aku pastikan—"

"Tidak, _Chichi_ - _ue_. Mengikat kontrak dengan Shuuzou—orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri adalah keputusan yang paling cerdas. Aku setuju dengan aksimu ini."

Sepertinya perilaku memotong pembicaraan orang lain sedang menjadi hobi Seijuurou.

Namun Shigehiro sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. "Bagus. Lalu, Tetsuya bagaimana?"

"Sama dengan Seijuurou _nii_ - _sama_ , _Chichi_ - _ue_. Ryouta- _kun_ , walau berisik tidak ketulungan, namun ia adalah orang yang tepat untukku." Perkataan separuh memuji separuh mengeluh membuat sang empu yang dibicarakan mengeluarkan air mata buaya imajiner—yang segera dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Shuuzou.

Shigehiro tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Beliau menepuk tangan dan tidak lebih dari lima detik, Tatsuya beserta beberapa _youkai_ membawa tiga buah meja kecil. Dua buah meja kecil di letakkan di hadapan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, sedangkan meja satu lagi di letakkan tepat di hadapan Shigehiro. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah _tokkuri_ * yang berisi minuman _sake_ lengkap dengan _sakazuki_ * sebagai tempat untuk menuangkan _sake_.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengernyitkan kening. Namun ketika keduanya menoleh ke arah sang ayah, Shigehiro hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 _Ah._

"Kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau kita minum sebentar?" Seijuurou bersuara lagi. Kali ini disertai senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya. Tampaknya ia sudah mengerti kode yang disampaikan ayahnya secara implisit.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou- _dono_ , bersediakah Anda menuangkan _sake_ untukku?"

 **.**

Seijuurou menuangkan _sake_ dari _tokkuri_ kepada sebuah _sakazuki_ yang sudah dipegang dengan anggun oleh Shuuzou.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Tetsuya. Bedanya dengan partnernya, Ryouta yang sedikit hiperaktif sehingga _sakazuki_ mungil bergoyang—menyebabkan _sake_ sedikit tumpah akibat wadah yang tidak mencapai keseimbangan.

"Diam sebentar. Tanganku sedang licin, takutnya nanti _sake_ tidak sengaja tersiram ke wajahmu, Ryouta- _kun_."

"Tetsuyacchi- _dono_ jangan begitu!"

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu, kau menghinaku?"

Ryouta kembali menguar air mata buaya.

"Kau jangan galak begitu Tetsuya. Ritual suci ini rasanya—sedikit berkurang estetikanya kalau kau bersikap begitu," timpal Seijuurou yang sekarang sibuk dengan _sakazuki_ miliknya sendiri—setelah menuntaskan urusan dengan milik Shuuzou.

Bola matar berputar malas. "Terserah."

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan adiknya sebelum calon pelayannya itu menginterupsi.

"Seijuurou- _dono_ —Bertukar _sakazuki_ denganmu adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku. Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu seumur hidup—dan menggantungkan hidupku padamu, begitu pula Seijuurou- _dono_ sebaliknya."

Perkataan tadi sukses menarik perhatian Seijuurou. Kelewat formal, untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Apa kau yakin? Dan tolong berhenti memanggilku Seijuurou- _dono_. Itu sangat menggelikan. Seijuurou saja cukup."

Dibalas dengan gelengan sopan dari Shuuzou. "Tidak-tidak. Sebentar lagi saya akan menjadi pelayan Seijuurou- _dono_ , jadi harus memanggil Anda dengan embel-embel _dono_."

Masih kukuh dengan pendirian, membuat Seijuurou sedikit jengkel.

"Cerewet, kalau begitu batalkan saja ritual ini."

"Seijuurou!" hardik Shigehiro begitu putranya mulai bersikap sedikit seenaknya.

Menghela napas panjang, Seijuurou menatap Shuuzou begitu telinganya mendengar nada tidak setuju dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Tetap dilakukan. Tapi jika kau memaksa memanggilku dengan gelar, sepertinya Seijuurou- _sama_ saja cukup. Jangan _dono_. kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua."

Secara tidak langsung Shigehiro merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi kau memang sudah tua, Seijuurou _nii_ - _sama_."

"Ah kau ini, Tetsuya jangan ikut-ikutan."

"Seijuurou _nii_ - _sama_ fokus dengan Shuuzou- _kun_ ya. Ingat nanti nilai spiritualitasnya berkurang kalau terlalu banyak main-main."

Sial.

Senjata makan tuan.

Seijuurou akhirnya bungkam. Malas berdebat dengan sang adik yang terkenal bermulut pedas.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Shuuzou?"

"Setuju Seijuurou- _sama_."

Cengiran terulas kembali.

"Kau yakin—Shuuzou?"

Anggukan mantap serta _sakazuki_ yang diangkat semakin tinggi—sejajar dengan bibir Shuuzou sendiri menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk meyakinkan Seijuurou.

Sorot dari iris kelabu yang teguh.

Dengan sigap, Seijuurou mendekatkan _sakazuki_ nya dengan milik Shuuzou—melewatinya, dan mengubah posisi lengan keduanya saling menyilang satu sama lain. Kemudian disilang lagi, sehingga _sakazuki_ Seijuurou yang semula berada di depan bibir Shuuzou, menjadi kembali berada di depan bibir Seijuurou. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku—akan melindungimu dan juga menggantungkan hidupku padamu. Sebagai pelayan setiaku, Shuuzou. Keteguhan hati yang dipancarkan sorot kelabumu, sepertinya sangat cocok dengan kepribadianku."

Seijuurou suka iris yang menunjukkan keteguhan hati itu. Mungkin memang Shuuzou adalah orang yang cocok untuk melayaninya.

"Hm, tentu saja, Seijuurou- _sama_. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," balas Shuuzou dengan seulas senyum.

"Aku menunggu hasilnya."

Seijuurou menyentuhkan ujung _sakazuki_ dengan bibirnya yang separuh terbuka. Mulai meneguk cairan yang menjadi properti utama dan simbolis dari ikatan kontrak keduanya yang mengikat hidup satu sama lain dalam hubungan majikan-pelayan.

"Tenang saja, Seijuurou- _sama_."

Shuuzou melakukan hal yang sama.

Ritual suci berhasil dilakukan.

"Senang rasanya menjadi orang kepercayaan _Amaterasu-sama._ "

"Senang juga rasanya menjadi partner dari _youkai_ yang paling bijaksana dari klan _tanuki_."

Tetsuya dan Ryouta melihat keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi, apa kita juga akan mengikuti mereka sekarang, Ryouta- _kun_?"

"Tentu, Tetsuyacchi- _sama_."

"Aku suka caramu memanggil dengan – _sama_ , tapi tolong hapus cchi dari belakang namaku. Menggelikan."

"Lebih menggelikan nama dari Tetsuyacchi- _dono_?"

"Keduanya sama saja. Ah sudahlah, terserahmu saja."

Shigehiro hanya memandang kedua putranya dengan wajah datar. Namun matanya menyorotkan binar kebahagiaan dan kebanggan yang teramat sangat.

Begitu pula Tatsuya yang semenjak ritual ini berlangsung tengah bersimpuh di samping Shigehiro, tuannya yang sudah ia layani selama kurang lebih sekitar tiga ratus tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 _ **Footnotes:**_

 **Kinagashi** : merupakan pakaian sehari-hari yang dikenakan oleh pria Jepang. Pakaian ini bersifat santai dan non-formal. Bentukya hampir sama dengan hakama, tapi yang membedakan adalah hakama merupakan pakaian resmi dan formal. Biasanya terdapat lambang keluarga yang dijahit tepat dibagian punggung.

 **Seiryuu (** _ **The Azure Dragon**_ **)** : salah satu dari Empat Simbol dari rasi Cina. Kadang-kadang disebut Naga Azure dari Timur, dan dikenal sebagai Seiryuu di Jepang dan Cheongryong di Korea. Di Jepang, naga biru adalah salah satu dari empat roh wali kota dan negara bagian yang melindungi kota Kyoto di Kyoto terdapat kuil untuk masing-masing roh penjaga. Kiyomizu Temple adalah naga biru. Sebelum memasuki candi adalah sebuah patung naga, yang katanya akan minum di tengah malam dari sumber di dalam kompleks candi. Kemudian berkumpul di upacara untuk menyembah naga dari timur.

 **Dono** : merupakan gelar kehormatan bagi penguasa wilayah atau kaisar dalam Bahasa Jepang.

 **Moshiwakearimasenga taiki** : maafkan keterlambatan kami.

 **Kitsune** : sebutan untuk binatang rubah dalam bahasa Jepang. Dalam cerita rakyat Jepang, rubah sering ditampilkan dalam berbagai cerita sebagai makhluk cerdas dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang semakin sempurna sejalan dengan semakin bijak dan semakin tua rubah tersebut. Dalam legenda, rubah sering diceritakan sebagai penjaga yang setia, teman, kekasih, atau istri, walaupun sering terdapat kisah rubah menipu manusia.

 **Tanuki** : sebutan untuk binatang anjing rakun dalam bahasa JepangTanuki digambarkan dalam cerita rakyat Jepang sebagai makhluk yang nakal, kocak, riang gembira, serta pandai menyamar dan berubah bentuk.

 **Inugami** : sejenis roh anjing yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan sihir seperti santet atau guna-guna. Inugami dapat ditemukan di Kyushu, Shikoku, dan di daerah-daerah Jepang sebelah barat. Di depan umum atau pada saat perayaan acara adat keagamaan, Inugami dihias seperti anjing biasanya untuk menghindari kecurigaan, namun wujud asli dari inugami itu sendiri adalah kepala anjing kering yang dimumikan.

 **Tokkuri** : sebuah botol keramik kecil yang berfungsi sebagai tempat atau wadah sake.

 **Sakazuki** : gelas kecil versi lebar lebih menyerupai piring kecil dengan cekungan agak dalam di tengahnya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finally, chapter 1 beres juga.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Jujur saja, ide cerita ini sebenernya kami ambil dari percakapan iseng kami di LINE. Lalu, cerita ini berkembang dan kami pun sepakat untuk berkolaborasi fik dengan tema tentang sejarah Dewa-Dewi Jepang.

Kami mengambil banyak sumber-sumber mengenai mitologi ini. Mulai dari artikel hingga anime-anime dengan tema youkai atau mitologi Jepang kuno.

Jadi, kami tidak sembarang mengetik cerita ini—informasi yang kami dapatkan kebanyakan diambil dari artikel-artikel yang kemudian dikembangkan menjadi sebuah cerita.

Hanya sedikit dari sejarah ini yang dilencengkan sedikit—sisanya tidak. Dengan tujuan agar pembaca tahu dan paham akan mitologi Jepang kuno. Tapi kalo boleh tahu, memang sebenarnya ada hubungan _incest_ dalam cerita ini.

Oh iya, sebelum itu ini adalah akun kolab kami. Kashika Kiranestra.

Berasal dari nama _**Kazu Kirana**_ dan _**Shizuka Clytaemnestra**_ yang kemudian kami singkatkan lagi menjadi _**Kashika Kiranestra**_.

Kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.

Regards,

Kashika Kiranestra


End file.
